


PKOA - PaperiniK Old Adventure

by PiccolaPker



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen, Temporal Paradox, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: L'Organizzazione ha deciso di eliminare il suo più pericoloso avversario una volta per tutte, quando ancora non è in grado di combattere... siete pronti a seguire Lyla a Quack Town, per salvare Paperinik quando ancora non esisteva e c'era solo... Paperino Paperotto?
Kudos: 6





	PKOA - PaperiniK Old Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) dal 04/05/2018

**PKOA- PaperiniK Old Adventure**

Paperino era fermo, immobile, quasi non respirava. Louis iniziò seriamente a preoccuparsi e, con delicatezza, gli diede una gomitata.

«Paperino? Tutto ok?»

Il paperotto, lentamente, scosse la testa. Poi, come se riprendesse vita di colpo, si alzò in piedi scostando la sedia violentemente e gridò: «MAESTRA!!!»

Louis non nascose una smorfia di paura mentre la signorina Witchcraft si voltava con un piccolo sospiro: «Dimmi, Paperino.»

Il paperotto indicò il foglio indignato: «Io non posso fare questo tema!»

«E per quale motivo?»

Paperino prese il foglio e recitò ad alta voce: « _”Descrivi il mestiere che farai da grande”_...»

Il paperotto guardò la maestra come se avesse già spiegato tutto, ma quando vide che lei continuava a fissarlo attonita, esplose: « _Il_ mestier _e_? Maestra, è un tema assolutamente riduttivo! Una persona come me non può pensare di fare un solo mestiere! So bene che il mio destino è fare l’astronauta/supereroe/difensore della Terra dagli alieni dello spazio/pompiere!»

La signorina Witchcraft lo guardò ancora più perplessa: «Ok... capisco tutto... _ma il pompiere?_ »

Paperino incrociò le braccia: «Non vorrei mai che dopo aver salvato il mondo dagli alieni un campeggiatore distratto mi facesse bruciare la Terra! Devo essere pronto a tutto!»

Un paio di banchi più indietro, esplose una fragorosa e fastidiosa risata: «Ergh, ergh, ergh!»

Paperino, con aria combattiva, si girò verso il compagno: «Cos’hai da ridere, Tom?»

«Una melanzana come te sì e no finisce a fare il pittore di pareti o il raccattacicche...»

La maestra intervenne per sedare la rissa: «Si chiamano imbianchini e operatori ecologici, Tom, e sono mestieri nobilissimi, al pari di quelli citati da Paperino.»

La discussione continuò, ma alla spettatrice di tutto questo in realtà interessava poco; ben nascosta, continuava a fissare Paperino che cercava di saltare un banco e un compagno per andare a picchiare Tom.

«Traccia retinica corrispondente al 100%. Soggetto individuato.»

Poi, mentre gli occhi le tornavano di un colore più naturale, la paperotta sorrise.

«Ti ho trovato, Paperinik. Lascia fare a me, dopotutto sono una tua.... _fin troppo nuova_ amica!»

_Il droide di classe 5Y bussa prima di varcare l’ingresso._

_«Avanti.»_

_La papera si mette in posizione di saluto di fronte al suo superiore: «Agente Lyla Lay a rapporto, signore!»_

_Il Tempoliziotto non alza quasi gli occhi dal foglio: «Bene. Chiudi la porta, abbiamo una discussione da fare.»_

_Lyla_ _trattiene un sospiro e obbedisce. Probabilmente, visto il tono della voce, è in procinto di ricevere l’ennesimo richiamo formale. Ma quando si volta nuovamente l’espressione del suo superiore è cambiata. Il suo volto è sì serio, ma molto preoccupato. Lo vede armeggiare al computer e capisce che sta isolando la stanza sia dal punto di vista acustico che visivo._

_«Signore?»_

_«Attendi ancora un attimo, agente. Devo essere sicuro che nessun occhio o orecchio indiscreto possa spiarci.»_

_Lyla_ _analizza la stanza: «Non rilevo nulla, signore.»_

_«Spero che i tuoi sensori siano ben operativi, agente, perché stiamo rischiando grosso, tutti e due.»_

_L’agente si alza dalla scrivania e si mette proprio di fronte al droide, guardandola dritta nei suoi sensori visivi: «Non abbiamo molto tempo, Lay. Non vi ho chiamata qui per una normale missione.»_

_Il droide rimane sorpreso per il cambio di pronome e di tono. L’uomo fa una pausa, così lunga che Lyla pensa quasi di essere in dovere di prendere lei la parola. Ma proprio mentre apre il becco, l’agente continua a parlare._

_«Sono qui per chiedervi un favore.»_

_«Come posso rendermi utile?»_

_«Noi Tempoliziotti non dovremmo mai interferire nel tempo, ne sono consapevole anche più di voi... ma a volte i Cronocriminali usano le nostre stesse regole contro di noi.»_

_«Non riesco a capire...»_

_«Lo so. Vede... io vi rispetto, Lay, per aver sostenuto sempre le vostre idee e i vostri principi nonostante la vostra programmazione. Devo comportarmi in un certo modo di fronte ai miei colleghi ma, credetemi, ho fatto il tifo per voi più volte.»_

_Lylo_ _lo guarda sorpresa per l’inaspettato attestato di stima: «Grazie.»_

_«Sto infrangendo un mucchio di regole, in questo momento, ma al diavolo... so che questo è più importante. Lay, il vostro amico Paperinik è in pericolo.»_

_«Quanto è in pericolo? Lui sa benissimo come difendersi...»_

_«È proprio questo il problema! L’Organizzazione lo sa, lo sa benissimo! Quindi ha mandato un suo inviato a risolvere il problema_ prima _che sappia difendersi...»_

_Un pensiero tremendo attraversa il cervello elettronico di Lyla: «No...»_

_«Vedo che avete capito. Voi avete un amico da difendere, io un futuro da salvare. Se Pikappa non svolge il suo compito nel suo lasso di tempo, i cambiamenti saranno troppi, anche per noi. Intervenire direttamente nel continuum spaziotempo è contro ogni regolamento... ma noi non saremmo i primi ad infrangerlo. Né, tantomeno, lo faremmo di nostra iniziativa.»_

_«Avete più informazioni?»_

_«Solo una data da un nostro informatore.»_

_«Me la farò bastare. Sono pronta per la missione.»_

_L’uomo sorride, per la prima volta in quella conversazione: «Oh, no, Lay... non siete_ affatto _pronta...»_

Lyla mosse il braccio più volte. Il trasferimento in quel corpo da paperotta non era stato piacevole. Per non farsi scoprire avevano dovuto fare tutto di nascosto e qualche collegamento non era perfettamente riuscito. Tuttavia, se ne rendeva conto anche lei, era la mossa migliore per proteggerlo.

Chi meglio di un paperotto poteva avvicinare un altro paperotto senza sospetti?

«Sono molto delusa, Paperino!»

«Ha cominciato Tom!»

Nonna Papera sospirò: «Stai tranquillo che anche lui avrà la sua punizione, conosco bene sua madre. Non ha importanza chi abbia cominciato!»

Paperino tirò fuori la sua migliore interpretazione melodrammatica: «In che paese siamo finiti? Uno in cui un paperotto non può neppure difendere i propri diritti?»

«Ci sono modi migliori per affermare i propri diritti di scatenare una rissa in classe... ma avrai modo di rifletterci durante la settimana che passerai chiuso in camera al pomeriggio...»

«COSA??? MA È UN'INGIUSTIZIA!!!»

«Bene, allora avrai una settimana per trovare un modo costruttivo di reagire...»

«Sì, ma tu esci!»

«Cosa c’entra? Io devo andare ad aiutare Hank per organizzare la festa sul fiume della prossima settimana!»

«Sono settimane che lo aiuti!»

Lyla ridacchiò. Era divertente vedere Paperino nei panni di un paperotto così vivace e allegro. Quella allegria qualche anno dopo sarebbe diventata sarcasmo, quella vivacità lo avrebbe reso un papero d’azione, ma vederlo così piccolo le fece salire un po’ di tenerezza.

_Indifeso._

Ecco, era quella la parola che stava cercando per definirlo. Non tanto _piccolo,_ ma _impreparato_ per il pericolo che stava incombendo su di lui. Per quanto Paperino potesse anche essere divertente in quei suoi atteggiamenti infantili, in quel momento non era lì per godersi uno spettacolo, ma per proteggerlo, e sua nonna le stava involontariamente dando una mano. Se fosse rimasto chiuso in casa, sarebbe stato sicuramente più facile tenerlo d’occhio. Controllò il database. All’ora X prevista dal suo superiore mancava poco più di un giorno, poteva avere il tempo di ambientarsi e di studiare un piano d’emergenza, tuttavia era preoccupata. Non sapeva chi fosse il suo avversario, non sapeva se fosse già lì, come lei, e non sapeva se il nuovo corpo robotico che le avevano dato avrebbe funzionato a dovere.

_Troppe variabili, troppi rischi._

Lyla decise di smettere di riflettere e limitarsi ad osservare a distanza quanto accadeva. Qualunque cosa stesse per succedere, lei doveva essere pronta.

La mattina dopo, Louis indicò uno sconosciuto che entrava nella classe senza essere fermato dal bidello.

«E questo chi è?»

«Bho...»

Il papero andò dietro la cattedra e, dopo aver sbattuto un paio di volte la mano sul piano per attirare l'attenzione, annunciò: «Buongiorno ragazzi, la vostra insegnante sarà assente per qualche giorno e io la sostituirò.»

Tra i bambini iniziò a sollevarsi un discreto chiacchiericcio.

«La maestra Witchcraft sta male?»

«Cos'ha?»

«Ma ieri stava bene...»

Il supplente sbatté ancora la mano sulla cattedra: «Silenzio, bambini! La vostra maestra mi ha lasciato tutto, quindi possiamo cominciare con...»

Intanto, appollaiata sul solito albero, Lyla condivise lo stesso sguardo preoccupato del piccolo Paperino. Un nuovo supplente proprio il giorno in cui era previsto l'attentato al futuro Paperinik? Era indubbiamente sospetto, ma allo stesso tempo i suoi sensori non rivelavano tracce tachioniche intorno a lui. Non sapeva bene cosa pensare: se si fosse trattato di lui e se fosse stato furbo, poteva aver fatto come lei ed essere arrivato con un po'di anticipo per farle sparire, e il ruolo di supplente era perfetto per avvicinare Paperino senza sospetti. Si ripromise di non perderlo d’occhio.

Dopo l'intervallo, tutti i bambini rientrarono in aula. Il supplente si accinse a ricominciare la lezione, quando si accorse che un banco era rimasto vuoto.

«Dov'è il paperotto che era seduto lì?»

Di tutta risposta Louis fece una smorfia imbarazzata.

Paperino, ancora in cortile, borbottò, cominciando la scalata: «Quello non me la conta giusta! La maestra ieri stava bene... Forse l'ha rapita per conquistare la scuola!

Arrivato in cima all'albero, scostò una fronda: «Meglio che lo osservi un po' da...»

Il paperotto rimase molto sorpreso dal trovare il suo posto di sorveglianza preferito già occupato: «... qui...»

Paperino osservò la paperotta perplesso. Conosceva tutti i bambini di Quack Town, ma lei era certo di non averla mai vista.

«Ciao. Chi sei?»

Lyla non rimase meno sconvolta. Per tutto l’intervallo aveva cercato di tenere d’occhio sia lui che il supplente, ma nella confusione del rientro in classe l’aveva perso di vista per un momento e lui l'aveva trovata. Ma dopotutto cos'altro poteva aspettarsi dal futuro Paperinik?

_Cosa poteva fare?_

Forse era giunto il momento di sfruttare il suo nuovo aspetto.

Lyla mise un dito sulla sua bocca e sussurrò: «Sssh! Non vorrai che ci scoprano, vero?»

Paperino, spiazzato, salì ancora un pochino per avvicinarsi alla misteriosa paperotta e nascondersi meglio da chi potesse passare sotto l'albero.

«Scusa, hai ragione...»

Il cervello elettronico di Lyla intanto lavorava a tutto spiano per inventare una storia credibile per giustificare la sua presenza su un albero di fronte alla scuola.

Il paperotto le porse la mano: «Ciao! Io sono Paperino, tu come ti chiami?»

Lei rifletté un attimo prima di rispondere: «Lilletta.»

Paperino si accomodò meglio sul ramo: «Ti nascondi anche tu dal supplente?»

«Piú o meno...»

«Quello non mi convince. Credo che abbia rapito la maestra.»

Lyla sorrise dell'ingenuità del piccolo Paperino. Se solo avesse saputo il vero pericolo che stava correndo...

Fu a quel punto che ebbe l'illuminazione. Perché non sfruttare la sua tendenza al complottismo per metterlo leggermente in allerta?

«Hai ragione, il tuo supplente potrebbe essere un impostore.»

Paperino esultò: «Lo sapevo! E chi è? Una spia super segreta? Un alieno sotto copertura?»

Lyla rise: «Oh no... Credo che sia un rapitore! Forse il _mio_ rapitore...»

«Ti hanno rapita?»

Lyla annuì: «Io vivo a Paperopoli, ma poi un uomo incappucciato mi ha rapita e portata qui. Sono scappata ma lui mi sta ancora cercando... Il problema è che non so che faccia abbia, quindi mi sto nascondendo da tutti...»

Paperino s’indignò: «Potremmo andare dallo sceriffo!»

La paperotta si mostrò spaventata: «No! E se avesse dei complici? Non voglio, potrebbe essere chiunque... Ho paura...»

Paperino si mise a riflettere: «Uhm... Hai ragione, se non sai che faccia ha non possiamo fidarci di nessuno. Facciamo così: se riesci seguimi a casa all'uscita da scuola e ti nasconderò alla fattoria.»

«Grazie!»

«Ora è meglio che scenda, mi stanno cercando e se ci trovano qui è peggio per te. Tanto io sono già in punizione...»

Paperino fece per scendere dall'albero, ma Lyla lo bloccò: «Non dire a nessuno quello che ti ho detto, ti prego!»

Paperino le sorrise, un sorriso che il droide riconobbe aver già visto più volte sul volto del futuro Paperinik: «Fidati di me.»

Non appena il paperotto fu sceso, Lyla tirò un sospiro di sollievo. L'aveva sparata non grossa, _enorme_ , ma dopotutto aveva a che fare con un bambino decisamente fantasioso con meno mezzi della sua controparte adulta per verificare il suo racconto. Sorrise. Meno mezzi, ma non meno coraggio ed eroismo; dopotutto praticamente aveva appena accettato di farle da guardia del corpo. Lo osservò malinconica subire la sfuriata dell’insegnante e sperò solo di aver fatto la scelta giusta.

Seguire Paperino alla fattoria era stato estremamente semplice, conoscendone già l’indirizzo. Il paperotto l’aveva fatta entrare nel granaio e l’aveva nascosta nella paglia, per poi entrare in casa e subirsi l’ennesima ramanzina da parte della nonna. Lyla era grata all’esuberanza del piccolo Paperino, la sua tendenza a farsi mettere in punizione le permetteva di proteggerlo meglio. Per scrupolo si sintonizzò sulle onde radio della polizia, giusto in tempo per sentire una comunicazione interessante.

«Comando di Paperopoli a sceriffo di Quack Town, passo.»

«Qui sceriffo. Vi ricevo, passo.»

«Tieni gli occhi aperti, abbiamo perso un ladro d’appartamenti diretto verso la tua zona, passo.»

«Ricevuto. I forestieri sono pochi a Quack Town, non la passerà liscia. Passo.»

Lyla smise di ascoltare. Un ladro, proprio come la maggior parte dei componenti dell’Organizzazione. Avrebbe potuto essere qualcuno che non aveva resistito alla tentazione di dare una ripulita prima di passare all’obiettivo principale. Doveva stare attenta anche a quel fattore, ma continuava a non rilevare tracce tachioniche. Anche se non biologica, l’ansia la tormentava ogni ora di più, in quell’attesa snervante.

All’interno della casa, Nonna Papera stava guardando con aria severa il nipote: «Paperino, io sto andando da Hank...»

Il paperotto alzò gli occhi al cielo e finì la frase contrariato: «... per organizzare la festa sul fiume della prossima settimana. Sì, lo so.»

«Mi raccomando...»

Paperino mise una mano sul cuore: «Farò i compiti e non combinerò guai, promesso, nonna!»

La papera lo guardò sospettosa: «Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa?»

Il paperotto sfoderò la sua aria più angelica: «No, perché dovrei?»

La nonna sospirò. Quando Paperino si comportava così, era _certo_ che stesse nascondendo qualcosa.

«Senti, ora devo andare, ne riparliamo quando torno. Attento, però, sei già in doppia punizione!»

«Certo, nonnina!»

Molto titubante, Nonna Papera si decise a lasciare la fattoria. Paperino rimase alla finestra della sua cameretta, agitando la mano, e smise solo quando la nonna fu abbastanza lontano da non vederlo più.

«Perfetto!»

Veloce come un fulmine, scese le scale, uscì dalla porta di casa e andò al granaio.

«Lilletta!»

La piccola paperotta fece capolino dalla porta e Paperino le sorrise: «Esci pure, siamo soli! La nonna è andata!»

«Sei sicuro?»

Il paperotto annuì: «Dai, vieni dentro, che facciamo merenda!»

Lyla assunse un atteggiamento timido e lo seguì fin dentro la casetta. Seppure ovviamente avesse in memoria tutti i dati catastali, quella casa dal vivo era tutta un’altra cosa: i mobili grezzi, la tovaglia cucita a mano, la sedia a dondolo, il forno a gas... erano tutte cose di cui il droide non aveva mai fatto esperienza diretta e, abituata a un mondo, che fosse il XX o il XXIII secolo, dove tutto era creato in serie, le fece una strana impressione. Poteva notare tutte le imperfezioni che la circondavano e, in qualche maniera, trovarle affascinanti.

«Tieni.»

Lyla alzò lo sguardo: «Eh?»

Paperino le stava porgendo una tazza di latte.

«Oh, grazie.»

«Nonna l’ha munto mezz’ora fa. È buono!»

Il droide sorrise imbarazzato.

Paperino continuò: «Qua c’è anche la marmellata di mele, aspetta che prendo il pane, sarai affamata... non avevi il pranzo, vero?»

Lyla era quasi imbarazzata da tanta gentilezza. Ovviamente non aveva fame né sete, ma sicuramente la possibilità di assaggiare del latte non sintetico appena munto era quantomeno insolita, per lei. Lo portò al becco con curiosità, quasi non ne conoscesse il sapore.

«Hai ragione, è buono.»

Paperino le sorrise: «Visto?»

E mentre Lyla addentava il pane con la marmellata, il paperotto iniziò a tirare fuori riviste di fantascienza, una vecchia testata chiamata Amazing Papers, e a raccontarle le varie storie lì scritte. Il droide dovette trattenersi più volte da non ridere in faccia a quell’innocente paperotto: se solo avesse saputo che nel giro di qualche anno quegli alieni di cui ora parlava tutto contento sarebbero diventati una delle sue peggiori preoccupazioni...

Passò un’oretta così, a chiacchierare allegramente, fino a che qualcuno non bussò violentemente alla porta.

«C’è nessuno?»

Paperino sbarrò gli occhi: «Presto, nasconditi!»

Il bussare alla porta si fece più insistente.

«Arrivo!»

Lyla finse di nascondersi dietro la cucina, ma non appena Paperino si allontanò lo seguì nel corridoio, per poter vedere chi fosse alla porta.

Il paperotto indugiò un istante, poi chiese: «Chi è?»

Una voce profonda rispose: «Sono Hank.»

Paperino fece una smorfia: «Hank? Che ci fai qui?»

«Sono ore che aspetto tua nonna, non è mai arrivata!»

Lyla sbarrò gli occhi. Che fosse quello il piano? Rapire la nonna per costringerlo a uscire allo scoperto?

Paperino aprì la porta e un papero alto e robusto, con la barba e i lunghi capelli grigi, la pipa e una salopette blu rovinata, in parte coperta da un grosso foulard rosso, entrò in casa. Se non si fossero trovati in aperta campagna avrebbe potuto sembrare in tutto e per tutto un marinaio appena sceso da una nave.

Paperino lo guardò preoccupato: «Come “la nonna non è mai arrivata”? E allora dov’è?»

«Speravo che potessi dirmelo tu!»

Il paperotto rimase sulla porta, evidentemente indeciso sul da farsi: «Potrei andare a cercarla con la bicicletta... magari si è sentita male per strada... ma se invece poi sta benissimo, mi becco la sgridata, che sono già in punizione...»

Hank si portò la mano alla pipa: «Mentre ci pensi, posso chiederti una cosa?»

Paperino rispose sovrappensiero: «Sì, certo.»

«Sai se Elvira si sia portata dietro una chiave inglese?»

Il paperotto lo guardò perplesso: «Non... non credo, perché?»

Hank sospirò: «Lo immaginavo... gliel’avevo chiesta perché il motore della mia vecchia bagnarola fa un po’ le bizze e non riesco più a trovare la mia. Già che sono qui, tu sai dove la tiene? Poi ti prometto che vado a cercarla.»

Paperino gli sorrise: «Certo! Ci metto un attimo! È in... cucina...»

Un terribile pensiero gli venne in mente. In cucina c’era Lilletta che si nascondeva! Ma ormai era tardi, Hank si era diretto a grandi passi in quella direzione e non gli rimase che seguirlo.

In apparenza l’adulto non notò nulla di strano e Paperino tirò un sospiro di sollievo: Lilletta doveva essersi nascosta bene.

«Strano posto per una chiave inglese, la cucina...»

Paperino rispose: «Oh, è perché ieri la nonna ha aggiustato il lavandino che perdeva. Mi sa che è ancora là sotto.»

Hank si mise una mano sulla schiena: «Allora potresti prenderla? Sai, noi anzianotti...»

Paperino sospirò. Sperava solo che uscisse al più presto di lì, per poter far stare al sicuro Lilletta.

«Sì, certo...»

«Bravo paperotto...»

Paperino si chinò verso il lavello, scostando la tendina che lo copriva.

«... ti ringrazio infinitamente.»

In seguito Paperino non riuscì bene a capire cosa fosse successo in quei due secondi. Aveva sentito dei rumori forti e il pavimento sotto di lui aveva tremato, tanto da fargli pensare a un terremoto. Solo dopo qualche secondo aveva trovato il coraggio di girarsi, ma lo spettacolo sotto i suoi occhi aveva dell’incredibile, perfino per lui: Hank stava impugnando un’arma fantascientifica e stava sparando raggi laser contro la piccola Lilletta, che non solo respingeva i suoi colpi _a mani nude,_ ma rispondeva con calci e pugni così forti da stendere un uomo adulto delle dimensioni di Hank.

«Ma che...»

Lilletta si voltò verso di lui: «Scappa!»

Hank cercò ancora una volta di puntare l’arma verso Paperino: «Oh, non credo proprio...»

Il paperotto non rimase fermo. Ne aveva viste tante di scene come quelle, dopo la lettura di tutti i numeri di Amazing Papers! Con un balzo si fiondò verso la porta della cucina e cercò di salire al piano di sopra.

Hank, intanto, al piano di sotto, aveva abbandonato completamente i modi gentili: «Stupida Tempolizia! Non dovreste nemmeno essere qui! È contro le vostre stesse leggi!»

Lyla rispose con un pugno che fece barcollare il suo avversario: «Ah, perché quindi i buoni siete voi dell’Organizzazione, che state per eliminare un bambino che non ha ancora fatto nulla!»

«So chi diventerà! Pikappa è un pericolo per noi, meglio eliminarlo ora finché è innoc...»

Non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che un proiettile lo colpì in volto. Hank si girò, giusto in tempo per farsi colpire una seconda volta in pieno petto. Per ripararsi istintivamente dal colpo, Hank alzò il braccio, prendendo la pietra con il polso e qualcosa accadde: la sua immagine vacillò per qualche secondo per poi perdere completamente l’aspetto di Hank e assumere quello di un grosso e robusto falco dal piumaggio scuro e dal volto coperto da una maschera robotica.

«TU!»

Paperino sorrise, dalla ringhiera delle scale che portavano al piano superiore, ancora tenendo l’intruso sotto mira della sua fidata fionda: «Lo sapevo che non potevi essere Hank! Fuori da casa mia, alieno invasore!»

Sia Lyla che l’aggressore rimasero per un secondo spiazzati: tutto si aspettavano, tranne che il piccolo Paperinik, in qualche modo, riuscisse a reagire da solo.

La tempoliziotta, però, aveva un motivo in più per rimanere basita. Ora che poteva vedere il membro dell’Organizzazione in volto, il suo database di identikit le stava fornendo un risultato sconvolgente.

«Kronin...»

Lyla analizzò velocemente la situazione. L’Organizzazione non aveva inviato un suo membro qualsiasi, ma l’élite della sua élite, pur di abbattere un avversario considerato più temibile di quanto lei pensasse. Tuttavia qualcosa non le quadrava: il database continuava a confermarle che Kronin, in quel momento, si trovava al sicuro in una cella criostatica... ma era anche lì di fronte a lei!

Una sola possibile spiegazione.

_Paradosso temporale._

O, in altre parole, altri pasticci da risolvere per lei.

Kronin s’irrigidì: «Come conosci il mio nome?»

Con una mossa fulminea l’afferrò per il collo e la sollevò da terra, in preda all’ira: «Come fa la tempolizia a conoscere il mio nome???»

Lyla cercò di liberarsi dalla presa, ma le risultò più difficile del previsto. Pur avendo la forza necessaria, le sue braccia e le sue gambe erano troppo corte per poter infliggere dei danni al suo avversario.

«Lilletta!!!»

Paperino si era buttato giù dal corrimano, ancora impugnando la fionda, per correre in suo aiuto. Lyla imprecò mentalmente. Ma era possibile avere l’istinto supereroistico già da così piccoli? Il droide si dimenò ancora di più. Perché il suo capo aveva avuto quella stramba idea? Con un corpo adulto l’avrebbe già steso senza problemi! E invece per tentare di salvare lei, che in quanto droide non stava rischiando nulla, era proprio Paperino a mettersi in pericolo.

Kronin, continuando a tenere ferma Lyla, impugnò la sua arma e la puntò in direzione della testa del paperotto: «Addio, Pikappa.»

«NO!»

Paperino d’istinto alzò le braccia per coprirsi il volto, mentre Lyla tentò persino di mordere le dita che la tenevano ben stretta, continuando a maledirsi per la sua inutilità.

_Non c’era proprio un modo per salvare il suo migliore amico?_

Un forte rumore di un laser risuonò nella cucina per qualche secondo. Lyla si aspettava da un istante all’altro di vedere il piccolo Paperino cadere a terra.

_Invece fu lei a farlo._

La presa sul suo collo si allentò, e lei si ritrovò a cadere. Atterrò in piedi e controllò la situazione: Kronin si stava accasciando, mentre Paperino era ancora in piedi, incolume.

Lyla si voltò. Dalla finestra della cucina aveva sparato un altro falchetto, questa volta dal piumaggio marrone, con un curioso ciuffetto violaceo, vestito con una tuta verde acqua aderente, che entrò all’interno della stanza con un balzo. Non appena Kronin riuscì a girarsi e a vederlo, sbottò: «Tu! Traditore!»

Il giovane falco alzò le spalle: «Che parolone... diciamo solo che _il tuo tempo è scaduto!_ »

E con una mossa fulminea strappò una parte del macchinario che Kronin portava al polso. Una potente scarica elettrica lo investì in pieno.

«Ho come l’impressione che il decelleratore tachionico non ti servirà per un po’... non vorrai mica lasciarci ora che la festa diventa divertente, no?»

Kronin gridò di dolore e Lyla approfittò del momento per analizzare l’ultimo arrivato. Il risultato la sorprese ancora di più.

_Possibile?_

Era troppo giovane, tremendamente giovane, forse non aveva più di diciotto anni; era molto più basso di Kronin, e neanche lontanamente muscoloso quanto poi sarebbe diventato; il suo volto era completamente scoperto, entrambi i suoi occhi originali erano ben visibili ed erano proprio loro, grazie all’impronta retinica, a confermarle i risultati di quel piccolo dubbio che le era venuto quando aveva udito quella battuta sul tempo. La sua analisi era perfetta, eppure ancora non credeva all’immagine che aveva davanti.

« _Razziatore?_ »

Il giovane falco sorrise, tirando un calcio a un agonizzante Kronin: «Sì, esatto, eccolo qua il vostro Razziatore!»

Il cervello elettronico di Lyla recuperava e assemblava informazioni a una velocità impressionante. Quello che aveva detto era esatto, al tempo del suo arresto il cronopirata Kronin era effettivamente conosciuto con il nome di _Razziatore_...

Il giovane falco sorrise con intima soddisfazione: «Magari ancora per poco... chissà, forse l’Organizzazione potrebbe promuovermi per questo successo...»

Kronin, ancora dolorante, lo guardò con occhi pieni d’odio: «Cosa stai facendo, razza di stupido?»

«Dimostro che il tuo tempo è finito! So che l’Organizzazione ti ha affidato una missione di vitale importanza... se la fallisci potrò finalmente dimostrare che ho tutte le carte in tavola per poter prendere il tuo posto.»

Kronin si alterò indicando il paperotto sopravvissuto: «Sciocco! Tu non sai cosa stai facendo! Tu non sai chi è _lui_ e cosa potrà fare! Sarà un pericolo per tutti noi se non lo fermiamo ora!»

Il giovane falco rispose, con aria spavalda: «Di qualunque pericolo si tratterà, sarò in grado di affrontarlo.»

Poi si rivolse a Lyla: «Ehi, tempoliziotta, ti propongo un vero affare: il ricercatissimo Razziatore in cambio di un piccolo lasciapassare per me. Mi pare un buona offerta, no?»

La droide incrociò le braccia, seria: «E perché non prendervi entrambi, invece?»

Il giovane falco rise, rigirandosi fra le dita il pezzo rubato a Kronin: «Abbi pazienza, ma non riesci proprio ad essere minacciosa con quel corpo da bebè!»

Lyla sbuffò e il falco continuò: «Perché io sparirò di qua in un secondo, mentre ho bloccato la sua cronotraslazione. Con me avresti più da penare, mentre concentrandoti su di lui avresti una vittoria facile e salveresti pure il tuo protetto. Mi pare un buon affare per tutti, no?»

«Tranne che per me.»

Con una mossa fulminea e inaspettata, Kronin riprese la sua arma e, invece che puntarla verso il paperotto, sparò in direzione del giovane falco, prendendolo in pieno petto. Il falco si accasciò e Kronin rise.

«Se la mia missione è fallita, bene, ma almeno non ti scorderai di me così in fretta! Hai voluto il decelleratore? Tienitelo stretto, col buco che ti ho fatto ti sarà indispensabile per sopravvivere!»

«M... maledetto...»

Kronin lo guardò con occhi di fuoco: «No, _tu_ ti sei maledetto nell’esatto istante in cui hai deciso di tradirmi. Otterrai ciò che vuoi, ne sono certo... ma sarai pronto a pagarne il prezzo? Un giorno mi riprenderò ciò che ti ho prestato, e i tassi d’interesse saranno alti... forse più alti di quanto potrai mai pagare.»

Il giovane falco non rispose più, con le sue ultime forze attivò la cronotraslazione, pronto a tornare dai suoi capi.

«Droide... sai cosa fare.»

E sparì.

Dopo tutto, inaspettatamente, Kronin scoppiò a ridere, una risata strana, amara.

«Tradito dal mio allievo! Direi che ha superato l’esame finale a pieni voti!»

Poi porse i polsi al droide.

«Bé, che aspetti ad arrestarmi?»

Lyla lo guardò sospettosa: «Non opponi neanche un po’ di resistenza?»

Kronin alzò le spalle: «Ho esaurito tutta l’energia dell’arma per infliggere un danno come si deve al traditore... inoltre, ora ho un buon motivo per lasciare in vita il paperotto.»

Si voltò verso Paperino e gli disse: «Ehi, microbo! Fammi un favore, quando lo rivedrai, fra qualche anno...»

Si fermò a guardarlo bene, da testa a piedi, più e più volte, con aria clinica.

«Ehm... no, temo che non diventerai così grande da potergli tirare un pugno sul becco... fai così, allora, quando affronterai quello schifoso traditore, _umilialo_ , da parte mia.»

Paperino aveva l’aria sempre più confusa e Kronin rise di gusto.

«Battuto da un bambino con la fionda... ora sì che all’Organizzazione si faranno quattro risate! Ma il “Razziatore” avrà mie notizie, prima o poi, la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo. Portami via, droide.»

Lyla si preparò al trasferimento temporale.

«Lilletta...»

Paperino l’aveva afferrata per il polso.

«Te ne vai?»

Lyla sorrise: «Sì. Mi dispiace averti mentito, ma ho portato a termine la mia missione e ora devo andare.»

«La tua missione?»

La paperotta le fece l’occhiolino: «Tu sei vivo.»

Kronin sbuffò: «Allora, la smettiamo con queste smancerie? Faccio ancora in tempo a rimangiarmi la mia magnanimità e a strozzare il paperotto!»

Paperino fece qualche passo indietro. Se aveva letto abbastanza Amazing Papers probabilmente sarebbero venuti a prenderli con un raggio traente.

«Ci rivedremo?»

Lyla lo osservò. Dai suoi occhi capì che il paperotto non aveva capito molto dell’accaduto, e che probabilmente stava già rielaborando a modo suo gli avvenimenti, in un qualcosa che prevedeva probabilmente più alieni del previsto.

«Sì, prima o poi. E grazie del latte fresco, era buonissimo.»

E scomparvero nel nulla, lasciando Paperino solo.

«Uao...»

Il paperotto si avvicinò con entusiasmo al punto in cui fino a poco prima c’erano la paperotta e l’energumeno. Erano spariti davvero!

«Fantastico...»

Poi si rese conto delle condizioni in cui era ridotta la cucina.

«Oh-oh...»

«Ripeti di nuovo tutto da capo.»

«Ma nonna! È la settima volta!»

«Da capo.»

Paperino sbuffò: «Uffa... e va bene! Vengo alla festa del fiume perché non ti fidi più a lasciarmi da solo a casa, ma io non posso festeggiare, starò seduto tutta la sera in un punto in cui tu potrai vedermi sempre.»

«Bene.»

«Mi concedi almeno un bicchiere di aranciata o sono proprio agli arresti a pane e acqua?»

«Vedremo...»

Nonna Papera lo trascinò fino al fiume, dove Hank li stava aspettando.

«Eccovi qua!»

Paperino, non appena lo vide, chiuse gli occhi a fessura, prese un profondo respiro e poi gli saltò addosso per tirargli la barba.

«AHI!»

Nonna Papera lo afferrò inorridita: «PAPERINO!!!»

«Devo controllare che sia lui! L’ultima volta un suo clone alieno ha cercato di eliminarmi! È la verità!»

Lyla fece una smorfia, assistendo da lontano alla scena. Si sentì leggermente in colpa, se aveva imparato a conoscere anche solo un pochino Nonna Papera, Paperino sarebbe rimasto in punizione per molto, molto tempo.

«Il corpo adulto ti dona, agente Lay.»

Il droide non si preoccupò minimamente. Aveva riconosciuto già da qualche secondo le tracce tachioniche.

«Grazie, Razziatore, lo preferisco anch’io. Sinceramente è stato piuttosto imbarazzante portare il ricercato a Time 0 in quello stato.»

«Immagino. Chi ha avuto quell’idea?»

«Il mio superiore.»

Il Razziatore sospirò, prendendosi un bicchiere di bibita dal tavolo: «Dovevo immaginarlo. Non aveva l’aria troppo furba.»

Lyla alzò un sopracciglio: «Lo conosci?»

Il Razziatore bevve un lungo sorso: «Chi credi che sia il suo informatore?»

Il droide scosse la testa. Avrebbe dovuto esserne sorpresa, ma non lo era neanche poi così tanto.

«Sei venuto a controllare che sia tutto a posto?»

«Naa, so già che è tutto a posto. Sono venuto a godermi un banchetto gratis! Sai, quella nonnina laggiù cucina delle torte favolose...»

Lyla sorrise e il Razziatore sospirò: «Ero giovane, ambizioso e scapestrato. Un pessimo mix.»

Il Razziatore posò il bicchiere: «Quel che è certo è questa avventura mi ha lasciato un corpo robotico, un mentore assetato di vendetta in criostasi a Time 0 e un piccolo papero col mantello sempre pronto a impicciarsi nei miei affari.»

«Se avessi saputo tutto quello che sarebbe successo, avresti comunque lasciato andare Pikappa?»

«Chi può dirlo...»

Lyla osservò ancora il piccolo Paperino litigare con la nonna e sorrise.

«Voi biologici siete interessanti, davvero. A volte mi chiedo come fate.»

«A fare cosa?»

Lyla aspettò a rispondere. C’erano così tante cose da elencare...

«Per esempio... per noi droidi è normale, ma tu come fai a stare dietro tutti questi paradossi?»

Il Razziatore non rispose, si limitò a tirare fuori un pezzo dalla sua polsiera elettronica e a porgerlo al droide. Lei lo prese e se lo rigirò fra le dita: era piccolo, trasparente e conteneva qualcosa di altrettanto piccolo. Il Razziatore anticipò le sue analisi con un sorriso.

«Cachet.»

**Author's Note:**

> Era da tanto tempo che non scrivevo del mio supereroe preferito, e l’occasione è arrivata quando sul Papersera l’utente Luxor ha postato questo bellissimo disegno fattogli da Giada Perissinotto a una fiera.


End file.
